


What About Now

by gleefulfan



Series: Operation Enduring Freedom [3]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-20
Updated: 2011-12-20
Packaged: 2017-10-27 15:23:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/297284
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleefulfan/pseuds/gleefulfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam experiences his first day back in the U.S.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What About Now

**Author's Note:**

> Title from a Daughtry song of the same name

Sam was awoken by the smell of coffee wafting in through the doorway. He was utterly confused by where he was for a moment (though the bed was ridiculously comfortable, he thought) until the past 36 hours flooded back to him. Hours and hours on three different planes, unable to sleep and filled with excitement and anxiety at seeing Kurt again. A cab ride that was probably more dangerous than most of his time in Iraq was. Then, finally falling asleep in front of Kurt’s door before being awoken by a kiss and led to a bed.

But Sam was alone in the room, so he got up, shrugged on his shirt and went to find Kurt. He didn’t have to go far, discovering Kurt at the table with a cup of coffee, doing something on his laptop. Sam didn’t think he’d ever seen a more beautiful sight in his life.

He just stood and stared for a few minutes until Kurt noticed him out of the corner of his eye and got up. “Oh, you’re awake,” he said, smiling softly. Sam didn’t know what to say, didn’t know how to express all of the emotions he was feeling, so he just stood there and stared.

This made Kurt a little uncomfortable, so he started rambling when Sam didn’t say anything. “Um, I decided to let you sleep since you were so tired. There’s coffee and cereal and breakfast bars if you’re hungry, which you probably are. We didn’t really talk about what we wanted to do but if you want to sightsee I have some ideas-”

Instead of responding verbally, Sam strode over and pulled Kurt into the tightest hug he could. Kurt’s whole body relaxed into the embrace and they just stood there for a minute, taking in the feel of each other’s body.

“Hi,” Sam finally whispered into Kurt’s ear, to which he received the same back. Sam lost track of how long the embrace went on, however long it was far too short in his opinion, but eventually they separated.

Kurt sat back down at the table and Sam joined him. He already missed touching Kurt, so he interlocked his fingers with Kurt’s nearest hand. “Can we just stay in contact for a while?” Sam asked.

“I’d love that. It does make all this seem a bit more real.”

“I know, I can’t believe I’m really here. Sorry for being such a mess last night, I probably should have just kept to the original schedule so I wouldn’t have been a zombie.”

“Don’t be sorry, you were the best package I’ve ever received on my doorstep.” They were both sporting ridiculously cheesy smiles at the moment, but Sam couldn’t care less. Here he was, after all these months, in Kurt’s apartment holding Kurt’s hand and he didn’t have to worry about hiding it or pretending it didn’t exist. They could do anything. Then it suddenly hit him- they could do ANYTHING. Suddenly every dirty thought he’d had about Kurt ran through his head. He felt his cheeks turn beet red and he looked away, suddenly wishing he’d stopped to put on pants before leaving the bedroom.

“Sam, are you ok?” Sam took a couple of deep breaths and looked back at Kurt, who seemed confused.

“I just got a little flustered thinking about our new … circumstances.” Sam nodded his head towards the bedroom in explanation.

“Oh.” Kurt replied but still looked confused. Then suddenly he blushed as well. “OH.”

“Not that we should just jump each other’s bones right away or anything- just that the thought that we could was kind of exciting.”

“Right, of course. And we should probably ease our way into the physical part of our relationship anyway. After all, you’ve never even been with a guy and I haven’t been with anyone in a long time as well.”

“That sounds … reasonable.” Sam wasn’t crazy about the idea, but he didn’t want to be the one pushing things too fast.

“Good, we’ll just let things happen naturally, no pressure. Now let’s see about getting you some breakfast.”

*

Once Sam started eating, he quickly realized how hungry he really was. All he’d had the day before was half of a terrible airplane meal so breakfast quickly evolved into lunch as well. All the eating hadn’t slowed the talking down, though, considering they had eight months worth of catching up to do.

It was amazing how quickly they were able to fall back into rhythm with each other. No stilted breaks in conversation, no confusion about who’d wash and who’d dry the dishes. Considering Sam had only been there for less than 24 hours, no place had ever felt more like home.

“Well I guess I should go take a shower. I probably smell terrible at this point.”

“I like the way you smell. But I do have a shower-related surprise for you.” Kurt ran over to the pantry and pulled out what looked like an expensive bottle of shampoo and handed it over to Sam. “It’s supposed to be the best out there for color-treated hair. And if you’re going to insist on keeping that dye job, we’ve got to get your hair looking like it hasn’t just been run over by a humvee.”

Sam pouted, but accepted the bottle. “I thought you liked my hair.”

Kurt responded by tousling Sam’s hair. “I DO like it; I just want to make sure you take care of it. Now go shower, I already put a towel out for you.”

Sam turned on the water and looked through Kurt’s myriad of products while he waited for it to heat up. Kurt had said that he had an extensive moisturizing routine he had been forced to cut down on while he was in Iraq, but Sam had no idea they even made this many different products for skin. But Kurt always did have amazing skin so Sam would just defer to his judgement.

He took the quickest shower he could, using Kurt’s recommended shampoo of course, and toweled off quickly.He already missed Kurt’s voice, the feel of Kurt’s hand in his, even after only 10 minutes apart. It was then Sam realized that he hadn’t bothered to bring new clothes to the bathroom to change into. He didn’t worry much about it though, figuring Kurt had already seen him in his boxers the night before, so a towel wouldn’t be that different.

What Sam hadn’t expected, though, was walking into the bedroom to find Kurt shirtless, leafing through shirts in the closet.

“Sorry. I didn’t think you’d be done so soon and I noticed a stain on my shirt from lunch …” Kurt trailed off and seemed unable to quite get his eyes all the way up to Sam’s face. Sam didn’t really care though, as he was eagerly doing the same, taking in the sight of Kurt’s beautiful upper body. Sam had seen Kurt shirtless before, but he had forgotten in the intervening months how much lean muscle Kurt had.

Sam doesn’t really remember who moved first, but suddenly Kurt’s lips were on his and Kurt’s hands were on his chest and Sam was gripping Kurt’s waist. They stumbled over to the bed and Sam rolled them over so that Kurt was laying back and he could start exploring Kurt properly.

Kurt moaned as Sam’s mouth latched onto his neck and started sucking. “This is… mmm natural progression … right?”

“Feels natural to me,” Sam replied as he started making his way down Kurt’s chest. Sam’s towel had fallen away at some point, which was helpful because Sam didn’t think he’d ever been harder in his life. Kurt’s hands were in his hair now and Sam moved his own hands to Kurt’s belt to start unbuckling it.

“Wait, wait.” It took all of Sam’s willpower to stop and look back up at Kurt. “Are you sure you’re ready?”

“I’m ready. I’m _really, really_ ready, I promise. Now can I continue?”

“By all means.” With that, Sam unbuckled Kurt’s belt and pulled off his pants and underwear in one swift motion. He thought it be might weird or awkward, seeing someone else’s cock in a sexual situation for the first time, but it was just hot. He ran his fingers along the side of it experimentally and felt it jump in response.

Sam had been made fun of for his lips since high school. _Cocksucker_ was something he’d heard more than once, especially being in the army, and he’d long ago learned to just go laugh it off. But he’d always wondered how it would feel to actually do it. And here Kurt was, naked and beautiful in front of him, staring at him with questioning but trusting eyes.

So Sam just went for it, grabbing onto the base with one hand and taking as much of Kurt’s cock in his mouth as he could. He covered up his teeth with his lips, but didn’t really know what to do otherwise so he just starting sucking. The loud “Fuck” he heard from Kurt in response certainly raised his confidence level, though.

He started moving his hand and mouth in coordinated motion, which was also big hit if Kurt’s moans were any indication. Kurt’s hands were back running through his hair and after a minute they started tugging and Kurt managed to say “Sam, I’m gonna … “

Sam wanted to keep going but he didn’t want to mess things up during his first blowjob so he pulled off and kept jerking Kurt off through his orgasm. Watching Kurt fall apart under his touch was amazing; it was an image he wanted to see repeated endlessly in the future. After Kurt finished, Sam wiped Kurt and his hand off with his previously forgotten towel and then crawled back up so they were eye level. Kurt seemed to still be coming down from his orgasm and gazed at him lovingly.

“See? Told you I was ready.” They shared a sweet kiss before Kurt crawled on top of him.

Kurt leaned down and whispered “That was good for a rookie, but let me show you how a veteran does it. Then we’ll see just how ready you are.” 

  
Yeah, Sam could    
definitely   
 get used to this.   



End file.
